TROUBLE: I Knew You Were Trouble
by chaejii
Summary: Seorang Monster berwujud Manusia masuk kedalam kehidupan Seokjin dan merusak masa depannya. Membuat Seokjin yang tadinya normal menjadi seseorang yang menyimpang. NamJin/MonJin • Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin. a BTS fanfiction w/ Jung Hoseok, GOT7's Jackson, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, and a mistery cast. BL!AU,abusive content. sorry for typo and bad summary.


Aku Kim Seokjin. Tahun ini usiaku akan mencapai angka 26 (umur Korea). Aku bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan mayor di kota Seoul. Ini adalah tahun keduaku bekerja di **BigHit Publisher,** .Co,Ltd ㅡ _nama perusahaan kami_ ㅡ setelah enam bulan magang di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan minor.

Awalnya aku bahagia dengan dunia kerjaku, namun semuanya berubah drastis setelah seorang _monster_ berwujud manusia datang menghancurkanku. Menghancurkan diriku, tubuhku, dan masa depanku.

•

•

•

 **Trouble: I Knew You Were Trouble**

a **NamJin** / **MonJin** fanfiction by **chaeji**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **His Smile**

Seokjin menatap layar monitor dengan serius sambil mengusap dagu dengan ujung jarinya. Bibir tebalnya bergerak kecil, mencoba memahami setiap rangkaian kalimat yang tertera pada layar besar itu dengan cara membacanya dengan suara pelan sambil sesekali menghapal.

"Hyung, kau paham tidak?" pria di sampingnya berbisik sambil mencolek bahu Seokjin.

Yang ditanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lumayan. Baca pelan-pelan, Kook"

Jeon Jungkook; salah satu rekan kerjanya yang masih _fresh graduate_ itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arahan Seokjin, membaca perlahan.

Mereka sedang berada dalam situasi briefing tim editor untuk mempersiapkan produksi baru majalah fashion mereka khusus edisi musim panas. Di layar besar itu terpampang rincian hal-hal apa saja yang harus ada dalam artikel mereka untuk melengkapi setiap layout majalah. Tugas Seokjin nanti adalah menyeleksi setiap artikel yang dikirim oleh para penulis, dan mengeditnya sesuai ketentuan perusahaan.

" _Guys_ , minggu depan kalian tau kan kalau akan ada Pimred baru?" team leader mereka, Jung Hoseok, kembali mengambil alih setelah sesi membaca dan memahami selesai.

Seluruh anggota tim yang terdiri dari lima orang; Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Jackson, dan Park Jimin mulai tertuju pada Hoseok yang berbicara didepan. Mereka mengangguk.

"Eo! Kudengar dia masih muda dan lulusan Harvard!" Jackson berseru antusias.

"Sssttt" Hoseok memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk mendekat padanya. Mereka berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Kudengar dia seorang _gay_ " ujar Hoseok dan suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Seluruh orang disana terkejut dan Jacksonlah yang ekspresinya paling berlebihan.

"Benar! Aku juga dengar seperti itu!" Jackson sampai menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hoseok sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Semua nampak antusias kecuali satu orang, Seokjin. Ya, teman-temannya ini memang suka sekali bergossip padahal mereka pria. Seokjin bukannya orang suci yang tak suka bergossip, tidak. Tapi Seokjin tidak tertarik membahas orientasi seksual seseorang apalagi orang yang bahkan belum ia lihat wujudnya.

Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Bukankah dia putra pewaris Grup ShinGa?" tanya Jimin.

Grup ShinGa adalah perusahaan raksasa yang menaungi _BigHit Publisher_.

Hoseok kembali memberi isyarat untuk berkerumun. Ia mengecilkan suaranya lagi.

"Ya. Dan dia harusnya sudah menikah dengan putri pemilik Grup Yeongsun"

Seokjin menyeritkan dahi. Dia heran kenapa Hoseok bisa tau semua itu padahal setaunya, para pewaris itu belum pernah datang ke kantor mereka.

Jimin terlonjak.

"Putri Pemilik Grup Yeongsun kan pacarnya Wapimred Min!"

Wapimred Min yang dimaksud Jimin adalah Min Yoongi. Dulu waktu SMA, Yoongi satu angkatan dengan Seokjin lalu dia pindah ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studinya. Dan Sekarang Seokjin menjadi bawahannya, haha. Seokjin tertawa miris dalam hati.

Jackson buru-buru menutup mulut Jimin. Ini masih jam kerja dan mereka sedang membicarakan atasan mereka. Itu sangat berbahaya.

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!" Hoseok tampak gemas.

Jimin hanya terkekeh setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Jackson yang bau rokok itu dari mulutnya.

"Apa aku membayar kalian untuk bergossip?"

Mereka terlonjak ketika suara berat itu terdengar. Itu suara Wapimred Min dan mereka ber-enam sudah sangat hapal suara itu.

Hoseok yang terlihat canggung mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin. Karena semakin dia gugup, maka Min Yoongi akan menghabisinya.

"Ka-kami sedang briefing, _Sir_ "

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya dengan tangan yang masih terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku tau kalian membicarakan Aku dan Pimred baru, Jung Hoseok" Yoongi menekankan pengucapan nama Hoseok.

Semua nampak pucat, termasuk Seokjin. Kalau sudah tertangkap basah begini, mau beri alasan apapun tidak akan mempan. Seokjin meringis dalam hati, mengasihani Hoseok yang tampaknya akan kena imbas.

Hoseok menunduk dalam.

"Aku mau laporan mingguan kalian sudah sampai di mejaku jam 12. Jika tidak, kalian tidak boleh makan siang" perintah Yoongi dan ia berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan mereka.

Jackson meringis.

"Astaga dia sangat mengerikan"

"Hentikan Jackson. _Sir_ bisa saja mendengarmu" sela Seokjin dengan cepat. Takut-takut pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Wapimred Min.

Hoseok mulai merengek.

"Aaaaaa tidak"

Seokjin dan Jungkook saling melirik. Hoseok duluan yang mulai, kan?

•

•

Part 1 **: His Smile**

•

•

Seokjin merutuki Jackson dan Hoseok dalam hati. Menyumpahi mereka berdua lantaran sudah membawanya ke tempat yang paling dia benci. Hongdae. Tidak. Bukan Seokjin benci Hongdae, tapi Seokjin benci klub malam ini. Ya, Hoseok dan Jackson membawanya ke klub malam dengan bujukan maut mereka yang mengatakan akan membawa Seokjin ke tempat _yang banyak makanannya_. Tapi dia malah berada di sini dengan kerumunan orang yang berjoget penuh sesak di lantai dansa, musik yang memekakan telinga, serta bau minuman keras yang menusuk indera penciumannya.

Lagi-lagi, Seokjin bukannya orang suci yang tidak meminum minuman keras. Hei, Seokjin itu suka minum dan ia seorang peminum hebat. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka kebisingan. Ia suka minum di cafe atau dirumah saja. Di tempat-tempat yang tenang. Bukan diskotik seperti ini.

"Ya, Hyung! Jangan cemberut terus begitu kenapa sih" Jackson mulai melantur karena sudah mulai mabuk.

"Iya, hyung. Kau harus bersenang-senang karena besok kita akan saaaaanggggaatt sibuk" sambung Hoseok yang kali ini benar-benar sudah mabuk.

"Kalian licik mengajakku untuk jadi supir kalian. Bangsat" akhirnya umpatan itu keluar juga dari bibir Seokjin.

Jackson dan Hoseok tertawa.

"Kau mengumpati kami" Hoseok kemudian langsung tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang muntah. Kalau kau muntahㅡ"

Seokjin menunjuk Hoseok tepat didepan wajahnya.

"ㅡaku akan melemparmu ke jalanan" lanjutnya.

Hoseok hanya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas sedangkan Jackson tersenyum lebar.

"Eeiiyy, jangan begitu hyung" Seokjin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan tak mempedulikan Jackson yang mencoba mengeluarkan bujukan menjijikannya.

Walaupun di kantor Hoseok itu atasannya (karena dia seorang team leader), diluar Hoseok tetaplah adik bagi Seokjin. Begitupun dengan Jackson.

Saat Hoseok dan Jackson mulai beranjak ke lantai dansa dan meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian, tiba-tiba netranya menangkap sesosok pria yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Seokjin menyerit. Pria itu posisinya memang agak jauh karena dia duduk didepan meja bar, tapi Seokjin bahkan bisa melihat pria itu sedikit menjilat bibirnya.

Seokjin bergidik jijik.

Dia mungkin seorang _gay_ , pikirnya. Ya, di klub ini memang cukup banyak gay atau lesbian dan bahkan mereka mempekerjakan pekerja seks khusus homoseksual.

Seokjin mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan pria asing itu dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ponsel.

"Hai"

Seokjin menoleh dan terkejut bukan main karena pria asing yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis. Ehm, ya, **manis**.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Seokjin mencoba menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan terjadi jika pria asing ini duduk bersamanya namun belum sempat Seokjin menjawab, pria itu sudah mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

Dan Seokjin nyaris berteriak ketika pria itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap mata Seokjin lekat-lekat.

"Kau sangat indah" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan _dimples_ nya.

Bola mata Seokjin nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

•

•

•

Part 2: **Touching**

•

•

•

•

to be continue.


End file.
